The Tattoo
by GilmoreFan
Summary: Keg Max went differently. Please Read and review! I need to know if I should keep going!
1. Keg! Max!

"There you are." Rory said as she entered the dark room.

"Hey." He replied quietly. He was in deep thought. Rory knew that from the many times it had been like this.

Tense.

"I've been looking all over for you." She said walking in the room and shutting the door.

"I just got tired of everything down there." He leaned forward and looked over Rory's figure. For some reason she looked even more perfect than she normally would. For some reason her face was sweeter, eyes more beautiful. She glowed differently.

"Are we allowed to be up here? I mean, Kyle was kind of discouraging it."

"When you have a party you get what you get." He replied standing to meet her.

"Yeah, I guess. Sad boy, what's wrong?" She stroked his face. His imperfections had seemed to disappear all in one moment. She felt a heap of fear wash over her. "You were looking forward to this party, what happened?"

"Nothing." Rory frowned.

"Your not tired of me are you?" He kissed her. The kiss that was reassuring and restored her confidence, sexuality and her adrenaline. A bad mix for an unprepared teenager, but Rory wasn't unprepared. She had thought about it. She realized it was coming and she was ready.

_FLASHBACK (SWAN SONG)_

_Jess was finishing an article in a magazine when Rory had entered the room. The television was on and so was the radio. _

_"How do you think in this place?" Rory somewhat shouted. Jess turned the TV off with the remote and pick up another remote and turned off the stereo. He got up and walked over to Rory._

_"I manage." He replied giving her a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him._

_"Hold me." She said. After about two minutes of just hugging she took his hand and sat on the couch with him._

_"I want to talk to you about something."_

_"This sounds serious." He said. He lifted her into his lap. "What's up?"_

_"We can talk about everything right?"_

_"Right..."_

_"There comes a time in a relationship when...well when the couple wants to move on to...This sounded so much better in my head. You know when two people decide to..."_

_"Have sex?" He asked raising an eyebrow. She began playing with a loose string on his shirt intentionally keeping her gaze from his eyes._

_"Yes, And I know you did it with Shane. I remember her bra in he back seat of your car. I remember it so well and I keep trying to forget it. I guess I just got jealous and now I'm rambling on about your ex-girlfriend's bra. Anyway, I know you must have thought about moving on to the next step. "_

_"Umm hmm."_

_"Well I think...um...I'm...I'm ready when your ready." _

_"Okay." He replied casually. He kissed her. "But not RIGHT now." He kissed her again._

_"I know." Kiss. "I just." Kiss. "Wanted you." Kiss. "To know." Kiss. "We can." Kiss. "If you." Kiss. "Wanted to..." Jess stopped. He smiled and continued. By this time Rory and Jess were in more of a lying position on the sofa. _

_"Oh, Oh!" Lorelai yelped._

_"Mom!" Rory yelped in reply._

_"Surprise."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I came up for a book."_

End Flashback

"That's a pretty good answer." She said when they briefly parted. Her hand found it's way to his hair and she entwined her fingers in it. She had to focus her current energy on something. Jess brought Rory down to the bed with him. He lied on top of her. He began kissing her neck. His hands found their way to her belt and he began undoing it.

"Jess." She put her hand between his lips and her neck stopping him completely.

"Yeah?" She adjusted herself so that she was in line with the bed and her head was on the pillows. She then brought Jess' head down to her face and said okay. He went onto her neck again and continued undoing her belt.

"Jess, I want my top first." He listened and helped her take off her jacket. Jess was now in a straddling position. He stuck his hands up her shirt and gently traced her stomach with his fingers. He went over her belly button a few times and had fun watching her flinch before tugging on the hem of her shirt.

"Ah, ah, fair trade." She reached for the edges of his denim jacket and pulled it back until she couldn't reach and then allowed him to take it the rest of the way off. She then allowed him to take her shirt. He didn't want to overwhelm her. He realized this was a huge thing for Rory and him too. He didn't want her to regret her first time, nor did he. It wasn't his first time obviously, but his first time with Rory had to be special. Especially if he wanted to see another one.

He asked her quietly, "Are you sure your ready?"

"Wait." She traced her finger over Jess' arm. It was a tattoo, in Chinese so no one could understand it.

"What does it say?" He hesitated. "It's not a girl's name is it?" He hesitated. "Well in that case," She tried to get away but he took her hands in his.

"It says 'I love Rory Gilmore.'"

She shook her head. "It can't. When did you get it?"

"Shortly after you visited in New York."

"Why did you not say anything? You paused."

"I wasn't sure what you would think on this one. I'm not an obsessed, psychopath stalker. Plus, we have never verbally exchanged I love yous."

"Jess you know I love you. A lot." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too."

"Shall we continue?" Jess reached around her and unlatched her bra. This was it.

"I'm exhausted." Rory said groggily as if she had just woken up, which she did. She had fallen asleep for 15 minutes. "But I had fun." She smiled.

"I'm glad you feel that way but we've gotta go." He got up and started getting dressed.

"Why?" She whined. Rory sat up on her elbows covering herself with the comforter.

"Have you forgotten whose house this is?

"Whose?"

"Are you really that out of it?"

"Out of what?"

"Get dressed." He tossed her clothes in her face. She began by putting on her underwear, but when she got to her shirt she put it on backwards.

"It's backwards, Ror." Jess told her, but she didn't respond. She put her jacket on and remembered to grab her key. When they were in the hall they realized that the party was over. The cops were interviewing Kyle, Rick and Marshall.

"Jess, my legs feel like Jell-O."

"Come here then." He picked her up in one graceful swoop.

"Don't tell me you've done this before."

"No actually, I haven't. God you're heavy."

"Well I'll be 10 pounds lighter by tomorrow." She said with a huge grin on her face. He smiled too. She hid hr face in Jess' shirt. He got to the bottom of the stairs and set her down.

"Is my knight in shining armor not as strong as he thought?"

"No, I think it would be easier if I carried you on my back."

"Piggyback? Jess no I'm sorry I'm not four," She paused, "Then again..." She smiled and got on. Her chin rested on his shoulder and an identical grin formed next to hers. She kissed his cheek and closed her eyes. They passed Kyle on their way out and they said their good byes. Out on the lawn Dean and Lindsay were talking. Rory and Jess earned their confused glares. Rory turned her head in the other direction and noticed Lane hurling in the bushes. Dave was holding her hair.

"Jess, Lane." He set her down and she walked over. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just one too many beers. I'm fine." Rory sat down next to her. "Rory...your hair is a mess. And your shirt is backwards...oh my god you didn't!"

"Yeah Rory tell her you didn't, she doesn't want to hear about it. Right Lane." Jess replied.

"Yeah I'm a bit uncomfortable with this conversation if you don't mind changing it that would be great thanks." Dave said.

"Where did you...?" Lane ignored the guys.

"Well we were in -" Jess' hand came flying over her mouth.

"Let's play the not share our sex-life with our friends game."

"So you admit there is one." Lane smirked. He took is arm and wrapped it around Rory's stomach lifting her onto her feet. She shouted muffled words. He released her mouth. She was laughing.

"Just the tattoo, Jess come on!"

"Later." He said half carrying half dragging her away.

"Oh come on it's sweet!"

"On the phone. In private, on the phone."

"Lane, he has a tattoo on his arm in Chinese. And it says -" The hand came again. Lane hadn't heard her she was once again hurling.

Jess finally put Rory down and they walked to the diner together.

"There isn't anyone at my place we could go watch a movie, or not watch a movie or watch a movie and not watch a movie at the same time." She said seductively in his ear. They were right in front of the diner saying their nearing-20-minute-good-bye. It was longer than any other one in the history of their relationship. Rory merely didn't want to let him go.

"I should take you up on that last one." She felt his hands growing lower on her back. "But Luke saw us in the window."

"No he -" _Tap, tap, tap. _Sure enough, Luke was banging on the window saying something about scaring all the customers. Jess took her hand and led her into the diner.

"What." He said in his Jess-to-Luke-like tone.

"Your bothering Taylor." He replied walking back around the counter.

"You never cared what Taylor said before what makes now any different."

"He's making phone calls." He put some money in the register.

"Have you disconnected the phone?"

"No, I need it for business."

"You run a diner not an inn." He pressed knowing a Lorelai related comment would get him more of a response.

"Look if you must bother me at least clean tables while your doing it. Rory why is your shirt backwards?" She looked down at her shirt wide eyed. "Jess you didn't. Not at a party." Jess opened his mouth to say something but Rory beat him to it.

"I spilled. It was a huge, red stain. Lane suggested flipping it inside out in the restroom but it went through so I just put it on backwards."

"Oh okay as long as you two didn't..." He noticed the smirk on Jess' face. He tossed him a towel. "Clean." Rory sat at the counter as Jess wiped it off. Rory was so distracting. She was being flirtatious, making a pout and blowing kissing. She would giggle when he'd look at her and stare him head to toe when she thought he wasn't. He had cleaned every empty table and retuned to the counter. Rory smiled and motioned her finger to kiss him.

"You're really sexy when you clean."

"I try." He said with sarcasm. It was really hard for the both of them not knowing the next time they'd be able to be alone again. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said with a smile. For the first time in a long time she was really happy.

"I'm home!" Lorelai said gleefully entering her home.

"Hey." Rory replied.

"Everything all right?"

"Yeah. We need to talk."

"About."

"Jess... and it..."

Ha cliffhanger! (Sort of) Anyway I live off of reviews! P.S. Jess is coming back for the April 11, 2006 episode of Gilmore Girls! I can't wait!


	2. Summer School

"I'm home!" Lorelai said gleefully entering her home.

"Hey." Rory replied.

"Everything all right?"

"Yeah. We need to talk."

"About?"

"Jess... and it..."

"Oh...uh...hmm. Okay, you didn't do anything did you?" Rory hesitated. "Rory!"

"Yes and no." She replied choosing her words carefully.

"Rory either you two hit one out of the park or you didn't."

"We were going to. We were really going to, but..."

"But what? You know how much I (and the people on the alert list) hate cliffhangers."

"I know, I know. My top was off and then I don't know... we stopped." She lied. She hated doing it. She and

Jess had already had sex. The ball was out of the park and there was no doubt about it.

"You got to your top! I didn't know we were already to a stripping point..."

"I want to go on the pill." She blurted quickly covering her mouth.

"Okay back up here. You were topless with your boyfriend and you decide now is the time to go on birth control?"

"Well now rather than later..."

"I want to know that you're sure about this. We'd have to see a doctor about it." Lately Rory had been fairly secretive of her life with Jess. She would avoid talking about him when she was with her mother. For some reason talking about Jess brought Rory out of her comfort zone. It was because sex was a sensitive topic for both Rory and Lorelai.

"I'm sure." Rory grabbed the bowl of popcorn off the coffee table and sat back. Lorelai turned the TV on and grabbed a handful of gummy bears.

"_It'll be okay."_ Lorelai thought.

Lorelai came into the diner with a huge smile on her face. Rory followed. "Luke I am your father. Now get me some coffee." She said sitting on a diner stool.

"It's morally wrong to contribute to the death of my father." He said pouring her a cup. "But I'll do it anyway since this is your first cup."

"Oh Luke why can't we be like a father and son should be? Playing catch in the yard? Fishing, hunting?"

"Why on earth should I befriend a crazy, old, woman doing a bad impression of Darth Vader in the middle of my diner, who is armed with coffee?"

"Good point. Hey I'm not old!" She said rather loudly. "Rory I'm not old am I?"

"Depends whose your favorite band?"

"The Bangles." She said with a worried look on her face.

"They are from what the late 70's early 80's?"

"I changed my mind!"

"What?"

"My favorite band is that one with Eminem. D something or other."

"D-12." Kirk said loudly.

"Really, Kirk you like them?"

"Briefly, actually I went through an R&B phase. That is, until I looked up the lyrics and started singing them around the house. Mother banned me from listening to them. She even took my boom box away."

"Wow, I would have never would have... wow." Jess came from behind the curtain.

"Hey." He said to Rory. "Could I talk to you, upstairs?"

"Uh, sure." She replied casually as if she hadn't a clue what for. She got off her stool and followed him to the upstairs apartment.

She watched Rory disappear behind the curtain, but she lost her concern knowing Rory's good judgment. "So Kirk tell me more about your 'rap' experience." Lorelai said.

"Hey so what's up?" She said eyeing his expression. He kissed her as if he had been waiting to do so in years. She backed away. "Jess." She said softly.

"I missed you."

"It's been ten hours."

"I know that's too long." He kissed her again with fuller force. She backed away again with fuller force.

"Jess come on. Not here." She said crossing her arms tightly looking as if she were cold.

"What's wrong?" There were very few times in Jess' life when he looked truly puzzled but this was one of them.

"Nothing... Is this all you wanted to talk about?"

"You're not regretting last night are you?"

"Jess, you know I love you and I'd never regret what I did...we did or do." She grabbed his face and kissed him softly. "See? My 'sex switch' is just sort of off right now."

"Any idea when it'll be on again?" He asked in a less eggar way than it sounded. She smiled.

"Soon."

"I have to tell you something."

"Something bad?" She asked quietly.

"I think you should sit down."

"It's something bad." They sat at the table and didn't say anything for a long while. "So..."

"I'm not graduating."

"What?"

"I don't know. I'm just graduating."

"But you're smart! You'd be smarter than I am if you worked at it! How could you not be graduating?"

"I missed too much." She was silent. "Ror?"

"How much did you miss?"

"I don't know twenty, thirty something."

"Jess that's like a whole month!"

"I know."

"What about Luke? Did he kick you out? Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know I haven't told him yet." She paused. "I can't...I can't take you to the prom."

"Oh." She sat in thought for a moment. Her eyes searched for something to stare at. Then she got up from her chair and walked to the door.

"Rory." He shouted after her. He got up and followed her. She kept going. Down the stairs and out the door. Jess stopped, watching her through the window. She wasn't going home. She was going to the school. He ran after her. "Rory!"

The building was all too familiar. She turned the corner sharply as she had memorized the halls. She walked into the office and Jess followed.

"I need to see the principal about Jess Mariano's graduation." Rory told the secretary.

"Jess Mariano?" The woman was large and pale. She had a small high voice.

"My boyfriend."

"Is he with you Hun?"

"Uh..." She looked down the hall and saw him coming over, "Yes," she replied.

"Okay, I'll let him know that you're here. Just, have a seat." She pointed to a set of blue chairs. Jess came over and sat next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure that you graduate."

"Mr. Altman will see you now." She said after setting her phone down. The two walked in to the principle's office.

"Rory Gilmore so nice to see you again! How's Chilton treating you?" He said before noticing Jess' presence. They took seats in front of his desk.

"Not too bad. I hear Jess isn't graduating?"

"Oh, so you're the unlucky prom-bound girlfriend." Rory gritted her teeth and swallowed bitterly.

"I'm going to get straight to the point. Jess has to graduate."

"I'm sorry Rory he missed 31 days." He said leaning back in his chair.

"What about summer school?"

"He missed too much."

"He's smarter than anyone here!"

"And humble, too." He repeated.

"There are 90 days in a summer vacation. How can he not be able to make up 31?"

"We don't have that many teachers that want to cut out eleven extra days of their paid vacation time."

"Well he can double up. He can read four or five books at once. He can write a killer book report."

"I'm sorry Miss Gilmore, but the only way for Jess to graduate is to retake the whole year."

"What if you test his ability? If he's smart enough you let him try to make it all up over the summer. An IQ test. A comprehension test, anything."

"If I did that than I'd have to open the opportunity to all my non-graduating students."

"Only the ones who can't take summer school. I tutored him! I mean he moved last summer and then moved back and the transaction has been rough." She began fidgeting

"I will consider your IQ test idea." He replied trying to prevent a rant. "He'd have to score pretty high."

"He can score higher than half of Chilton. I know he'll make it."

"Okay let's not get ahead of ourselves. If he can score high enough I'll let him try to graduate through summer school."

"And the prom?"

"We'll see." She stood up and shook his hand.

"Thank you Mr. Altman."

"Thanks." Jess said quietly. They exited the building without a word, concerning Rory.

"We might get to go to the prom." She said trying to lighten the mood.

"Uh-huh." He kept his focus on the ground.

"What's wrong? I thought this is what you wanted."

"You didn't ask what I wanted Ror. I-I don't know if I want to go back!"

"You have to finish high school!"

"There are many people that do without it!"

"Yeah, homeless people."

"I can start a diner."

"With what money?"

"I'll get a loan."

"How? You haven't finished high school!" She shouted.

"I don't know! I'll borrow the money!"

"Who the hell do you plan on borrowing from?"

"Bill Gates." He said sarcastically.

"Look, someday you'll thank me. Maybe not now but some day. And with the way this is going," She paused. "You better hope I'm still around to hear it." She backed up a few steps just to see if he would follow her. His eyes dropped to the ground. He knew she was right. She knew she was right. When he showed no interest in a rebuttal she spun around and walked home.

**_Okay, so Rory and Jess...right. They are not broken up. They are just fighting...yet again. Soon I'm shipping her off to Europe and you'll have to read and see what happens to Jess._**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Authors Note:

Hey everybody… So here's kind of an update on what's up with me and why I am sulking and probably won't get around to writing anything for a little while…

We got a new computer and it doesn't have a slot for a floppy disk …

SO I have basically had to redo all my new chapters from scratch… anyway… I have part of the Tattoo story made but I don't know if I am going to redo it or not especially after the tragic news I heard about Alexis and Milo…

It breaks my heart to tell you all that the young couple of 4 years have decided to call it quits… I didn't believe it when I heard it but several authorized entertainment websites have said that the twos break up was on television and had been authorized by her publicist. In fact I did see part of the story that was on T.V. saying that Alexis Bledel was single. At the time I thought that the people were stupid and must have never heard of Milo Ventimiglia, but when I had noticed on the internet that the E! Online had been the one with the news I knew I was wrong. Since I had missed the beginning of the story I had apparently missed their mention of the couple splitting up, thus leaving her single… Sigh, I honestly thought that they were the best couple ever and truly envied what seem like such a happy relationship. I don't know who did the breaking up or if it was mutual but many people are saying that there may be a forming relationship between Matt and Alexis due to what looks seems like a connection on and off screen.

I hope they get back together because I am really upset as you may be able to tell. Life is precious and every second counts so I hope they don't take too long to realize that they were made for each other and that they love each other! You can see it! The chemistry during their performances is unbelievable and you can really feel it. They make it seem real because it is.

That all I have to say on the matter.

Luv Ya!

- GilmoreFan


	4. THOSE Girls and Their Counterfeit Smiles

She tossed and turned. Maybe he was right. Maybe she had gotten herself too involved. She sat up and lifted the covers off. She stood in the mirror for a while. She was different. She figured it had something to do with losing her virginity, but did she expect to stay the same? Did she expect to look the same, act the same, _be_ the same old Rory? She had assumed that all would be how it was. She grabbed her jacket and a novel and headed outside. She left a note on her bed incase her mother pulled on of her midnight snack attacks.

It was a lot cooler than she had expected. She pulled her jacket tighter around her body, walked out onto the bridge and stood next to him. He was sitting on the edge, feet dangling with an unlit cigarette in hand. She sat.

"Are you going to smoke that or mind meld with it?" She couldn't help but smile.

"It depends." She took the cigarette from between his fingers and replaced it with her hand. She laced her fingers one by one between his.

"So where's the part for your car?" She asked tossing the cigarette in the water. His turn to smile. The two watched the small stick of toxin float away.

"Gypsy said she was going to leave it somewhere. Guess she forgot."

"She's bad that way." She responded. Jess used the same hand that was wrapped with Rory's and drew circles on her thigh with his finger.

"I'm just going to have to take my business else where." He repeated.

"Looks that way." She said simply.

"So."

"So."

"Here we are."

"Yeah here we are." She paused.

"So what's your decision on smoking that depending on?" She asked, giggling to herself at the cigarette in the water.

"On what's going to happen." _Silence_.

"What's going to happen when?" _Pause._

"Now." He leaned in and kissed her. Hormones went wild. He couldn't believe she _still_ gave him that feeling. She was his drug and he couldn't help but be addicted to the unnatural high she made him feel. He would do anything for her. He loved her.

When they broke apart their eyes locked. Rory bit her lip then gave him an innocent smile which would have made him weak in the knees if he wasn't sitting down.

"I love you, Jess." Her eyes were her lie detector test and they told Jess she wasn't lying.

"I love you too Ror." He told her, careful not to lose eye contact. She kissed him forcefully. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed one hand behind his neck and one on his chest. They maneuvered themselves to a lying position in the center of the bridge. Jess was on top of Rory. He kissed and suckled beneath her ear, slowly trailing soft _'Iloveyou'_ kisses down her neck using his tongue now and again. As he reached the collar of her top he carefully tugged the supple fabric of her shirt so that he could make it to the tip of her shoulder and return back up the path he started. Rory could hardly stand it. _Why _must he _tease_ her unmercifully? All she could do was touch and feel. She slipped her hands beneath his shirt and felt the muscles in his abs. _'Strong'_ she thought. Little did she know she didn't have to do much to get Jess aroused. He bit her neck lightly. A quiet moan escaped her lips.

"Je-." His lips found hers. Rory slipped her tongue in his mouth. _His_ hands found their way up _her_ shirt. He groped her torso, leaving her with feelings in ways one cannot explain. His fingers caressed the sensitive skin above her navel. They gradually found their way to her bra. He slowly began tracing a long the bottom of her bra. Rory's breathing became more erotic. He kissed up her cheek. One by one he made his way to her ear lobe capturing it between his lips.

"Jess, we can't, not here."

"Why not?" He panted purposely in her ear. Why must he _torture_ her?

"Someone will see us." He kissed _"the spot"_ on her neck that she loved. She arched her back. Her chest, hips and stomach pressed up against Jess' body. She felt like she was about to explode. The sparks of pleasure Jess gave her was too much for her body to handle. She rolled them over and straddled him. She slid her hands along the sides of his body beneath his shirt, something that seemed to constantly be in the way. Rory leaned down and kissed him softly before giving him the same treatment he gave her. She kissed down his neck and collarbone. She bit him a little harder than intended and earned a passionate groan. Her hands had a mind of their own and they managed to find his belt buckle. She toyed with it while, teasing, playing seemed like taunting and mocking from Jess' standpoint. His hands were on Rory's hips. He began whispering in her ear.

"You know we could be naughty." His breath was hot on her ear. "We could do dirty things. Right. Here. It wouldn't hurt anybody." She was unable to control her feeling of ecstasy She nibbled his ear as a result. "You like to bite don't you. Wanna know what's even _more_ fun than biting? I could show you. If you want me to." She stopped and whispered in _his_ ear.

"You know what's even _MORE_ fun than that?" She purred. "Leaving _you_, craving _more_." She stood up with a huge smirk on her face. The look of shock that bestowed upon his features empowered her. Jess' _need_ for her made Rory feel _sexy,_ something she never dreamt of as one of _her _attributes. She wasn't one of _those_ girls who mastered flirting and flaunting. Nor did she spend hours doing her hair or make up or sitting in front of a mirror for that matter. She had never thought consecutively about a boy who wasn't merely a fictional character in one of her novels, until Dean. And even then she never thought of her self as lustful. _That_ type of behavior was meant to be _read_ about in a book not _lived _by Rory Gilmore. But for some reason, tonight she was at a different stance. She was beginning to accept this once **forbidden** nature, and be one of _those girls_, not only because Jess _made_ her feel that way, but because she _wanted_ to **_be_** that way. "Come on you can walk me home." She responded with a grin knowing her 'boy toy' would follow her like a puppy.

**Luke's Diner**

"I caught Michele eating carbs!" Lorelai exclaimed to Rory. She was seated with her at the counter in the diner. "I saw him put butter on his 'carb-less bread'. I even checked it! Three carbs per tablespoon!"

"Your kidding! Did you tell Sookie?" She asked taking a bite out of her muffin while secretly watching Jess.

"Yes, and she said that it would explain why the butter not only keeps disappearing but why it is never put in the same spot in the refrigerator. I can't wait to see the look on his face when I tell him what I saw. I am SOO mocking him!" She took a large gulp of coffee then turned her attention to a young brunette that had just walked into the diner.

"Who's that?" She whispered to Rory. Rory turned around and instantly realized she was staring at Jess. He was wiping a table and didn't notice her. When he finally looked up he seemed to be in shock. His eyebrows shot up, but Rory noticed the faintest smile on his face which made her infuriated.

"Haley?"

"I'm surprised you remember me." She said beaming from ear to ear. She had a beautiful smile.

"How could I forget!" He walked from around the table and hugged her. Rory grew tense. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you again." She was wearing a denim mini skirt, a pink graphic tee and black Jimmy Choo shoes. She had one of those big bags you see Nicole Richie carrying around and sunglasses half the size of her face perched upon her head.

"What about that modeling job in L.A.?"

"I was actually doing something in New York. I asked for time off to see you and little did I know you moved. Your mom told me you were out here and I thought what the hell." Jess glanced over at Rory. "I really missed you." She said with a devilish grin.

"Actually I'd like you to meet someone." Rory stood up realizing this was her cue. Haley turned around. Instantly her big, beautiful smile faded and was quickly replaced by a forced, fake one. Rory held out her hand and plastered on a smile just as fake as Haley's.

"Haley I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Rory Gilmore."

"Haley Martin." She said giving Rory's hand a light shake. "I love that name Rory, very creative. And is this your sister?" She asked extending a hand out to Lorelai.

"Mother, name creator, I'm Lorelai." She replied.

"I love your shoes." She said eyeing Lorelai's outfit.

"Thank you." Lorelai responded, seeing straight through the kiss up. "I'm sorry how do you two know each other?"

"We dated for how long Jess? _Three_ years was it? Oh I've known him since we were in diapers. We didn't start dating though until we were about eleven. By fourteen we had been on and off so often we decided to just be friend. Remember when you were fifteen and everyone thought you had gotten your girlfriend McKayla pregnant?" Rory and Lorelai went wide eyed.

"Anybody want coffee?" Jess said ducking into the storage room.

"Anyway it turns out she cheated on him with Rodney Mathews." Haley took a seat next to Rory.

"Jess, you never told me that story." Rory said somewhat upset. He came back out from the storage room.

"Not one of my shining moments." He merely replied pouring her more coffee. He got a cup for Haley and gave her coffee too.

"So I hear right after I left you went bad boy." Haley commented after taking a sip of her drink.

"I guess you could say that." He said wiping down the counter.

"More bad boy than my bad girl act?"

"Now no one can beat the Queen."

"True." She said with a laugh from memory lane.

"We've got to go meet my mother and Miss Celine." Lorelai said to Rory. She could tell that Rory was steamed by Jess' ex-girlfriend. Without a word Rory got up and proceeded to leave the diner.

"So I'll see you tonight?" Jess offered lamely knowing Haley offended her. Rory pulled out another counterfeit smile before turning around to face Jess.

"Yeah, I'll…I'll see you tonight." She returned before leaving.

"Look I know just coming her may not have been the brightest thing for me to do, but I wanted it to be a surprise." He didn't say anything. "I've gotta get back to New York for a photo shoot so I guess I'll stop by at around five-ish? That won't cut into your date with Rory will it?"

"Nah, the dates not 'til seven."

She smiled genuinely at the sight of Jess, who she thought she'd never see again. Leaving him was one of the hardest decisions to make in her life but if she ever was going to be a model she had to leave her love behind.

/The Car Ride\

Rory sighed, staring out the window, watching all of Connecticut pass her by.

"Rory, hun, she'll be gone in a few days."

"It only takes a few days to realize you love someone." Lorelai also sighed realizing anything she could say to her daughter wouldn't help.

"Well so what? If Jess really loves you, than that girl can't change anything."

"I guess." _Loves_? Did she just say loves? "Wait you said loves. Does this mean?"

"I didn't really think about it." Rory's face dropped in disappointment. "But I guess I did mean it. I don't know Rory. This is _the_ test. If he is still with you after she leaves than maybe…maybe he does _really_ love you." She paused. "And I'm okay with that. I mean you're still my daughter and I love you too but there comes that time when you're going to be in love with someone other than me and your dad and well… Dean. And I'd love for you to be my baby forever but I heard the nice professors at Yale frown upon that." The radio hummed softly so that its only time of notice was during the silent pauses like this one.

"So that's it? You're going to accept me and Jess just like that?" Rory bit her lip.

Lorelai sighed. "Yeah, I am. I trust your judgment. Although I don't trust him with you physically, I do trust him with your heart and I don't expect him to leave it broken anytime soon." She tightened her grip on the steering wheel. "He loves you Rory." The sound of the radio quickly filled the silent car as the trip to Hartford continued.

**The Apartment**

A shirtless Jess stood in front of his dresser fixing his wet hair in the vanity. The stereo was on but turned way down. The last person he expected to walk through the door of the diner was Haley. She had once been **_the one _**to him. When she told him she had to leave him, he began spiraling out of control. It had always been Jess_ and _Haley. Ever since they were kids they had always been best friends. Everyone thought the two were made for each other… but they also thought Haley was born to model or act. He turned from the mirror just in time to see Haley walking in the apartment.

"Knock, knock." She said quietly, carefully closing the door behind her.

"Hey." He said without another word. She walked over to where he was standing. She was thin and very light so she didn't make a sound.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

She reached out and traced his tattoo with her finger, resisting the urge to kiss him feeling. Their passion for each other was slowly beginning to rekindle. "What does it say?" She asked.

_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

"It says… I love Rory Gilmore." He knew he had to let her down carefully because she had to let him go and he didn't want to hurt her, but in the process he knew he needed to let her go as well.

"Oh." She said barely audible. She stared at them in the mirror. What was supposed to be the perfect couple, **broken**.

_'Cause I'm **broken** when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

The only thing that stood in Haley's way to fix it was Rory Gilmore.

_'Cause I'm **broken** when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Her hand slid around his back to the other side of him, her finger tips never releasing the touch she had on him.

_You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore_

She wasn't ready to let him go then, and she's not ready to let him go now.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

She will never get over him.

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Her hand was now resting on his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

_'Cause I'm **broken** when I'm open_

All Jess could do was watch.

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

Haley allowed her left hand to join the other. She slipped off her high heels and stood on her toes as she began to form a hug form behind him. She was rather short for modeling but it didn't matter.

_'Cause I'm **broken** when I'm lonesome_

She watched them in the mirror. That was all she could do, watch and wait.

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

She closed her eyes briefly and began swaying to the song. Tears pooled in her eyes.

"_'Cause I'm **broken** when I'm open, And I don't feel like I am strong enough." _She sang. Her voice was gratifying. He missed hearing her sing.

"_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome, And I don't feel right when you're gone away." _

"_'Cause I'm **broken** when I'm lonesome, And I don't feel right when you're gone away." _Haley released a single tear that fell on Jess' bare shoulder. She kissed him on his cheek, unable to look him in the eyes. He hated seeing her so upset. "I have to go. See you tomorrow?" She whispered. He nodded. He watched her silently walk to the door. She paused before leaving.

_You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore_

**Flashback**

_They stood hugging each other tightly. She kissed him hard not caring who saw. She had gotten a modeling job like she always wanted. After working in New York for 6 months her agent wanted to move her to L.A. permanently. She was excited to get to do more serious work, but she wasn't ready to leave Jess behind. Tears poured unmercifully down the sides of her face. She had to board the plane soon, but she couldn't let go of Jess, at least not yet. They sorrowfully pulled out of the embrace. He wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs. She smiled then bit her lip. "I love you." She whispered. Even he had watery eyes. "Please don't cry." _

_He smiled. "I love you too." She kissed him one last time. They slowly came out of their hug. She squeezed his hand lovingly. Before turning away and boarding her plane. They were only 16 and yet in love enough to be married. _

**End Flashback**

Jess found a shirt and got ready to meet Rory.


	5. You can’t love two girls Jess!

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except I created Haley!**

There was a knock at the door. Rory almost jumped off the couch. She expected Jess to be late. He expected him to be with _her. _She open the door almost forgetting that she had chosen a more revealing outfit for tonight. She had on a black mini skirt with ruffles on the bottom and a turquoise halter top. She had also borrowed a pair of her mother's black pumps for the occasion.

"You look nice." He replied. She couldn't help but look disappointed.

"Nice? I look nice?" She said standing aside to allow him in. He rolled his eyes at her hinting and smiled.

"You look hot, really you do baby." He said genuinely giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. Her cheeks reddened a little at his choice of words. "But you know I would rather see your clothes having party with my clothes on the floor next to the bed… or the shower for that matter or the couch or the kitchen table or..." She blushed even more and gave him another kiss. Rory took Jess' hand and led him to the living room. Three red candles and a vase of flowers sat upon the coffee table.

"Um… Rory I thought we were watching _Failure to Launch_?" He asked confused.

"Uh… no we agree on the _Notebook_ remember?" She said shaking her head in mock confusion.

"Rory…" He somewhat scolded. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close, rested his forehead against hers and stared into her piercing blue eyes. "What's up? Something has got to be wrong because you're not acting yourself."

"Nothing is wrong. I just really want to watch the _Notebook_ with you and then maybe we could…. you know."

"And why does it have to be the _Notebook?_ _Failure to Launch_ is just as romantic except for the fact that it's humorous." He explained. Rory bit her lip.

"Jess… please?" She replied softly. He could help but feel guilty for even asking if there was a problem. She had that effect on him. She made him want to give her everything and anything she wanted. It's a hold that only one other person has on him. The one he loved not so long ago. The one whose spirits still makes him laugh, whose laugh still makes him smile, whose smile still makes him weak in the knees… Haley. As he watched the movie he couldn't help but think of her.

_"Now you know I want to give you_

_all the things that you want, right?_

_But I can't, because they're gone..._

_they're **broken**."_

Rory noticed he seemed uncomfortable. "You alright? Are you hungry, thirsty?" He peeled his gaze from the movie to her.

"I'm fine." Was all he said. Rory felt tense. _Why isn't he saying anything? What is he thinking? What is Haley's story? _

The credits rolled along the screen. Relieved, Rory quickly turned the DVD off. She stared at Jess carefully taking him in.

"Jess… what's going on? Who's Haley?" She watched Jess grow uncomfortable. He ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"She's just a friend Ror." He said resisting the urge to bring up Dean.

"So I'm supposed to believe you and a model were allegedly best friends in New York your entire lives? And she said you pulled the bad boy act over her?" She could feel her face growing hot.

"Rory, you don't understand." He tried.

"No I do understand."

"You do?"

"She's your model ex-girlfriend that wants you back."

"Rory I haven't seen her in years! And what about Dean?"

"What _about _Dean?"

"You two are awfully buddy-buddy. He's your _ex_-boyfriend! You're still friends."

"That's not the same! I never truly loved Dean. And I certainly never had sex with him! I chose you didn't I?"

"And vise versa!"

"She was in L.A. you didn't have a choice!"

"I had Shane!"

"Yeah God knows how long you would've stayed with her."

"That's beside the point!" There was a long pause.

"Jess, please tell me about her who she is I need you to be honest with me. I'm going off to Europe in only a few days and I need to know that you'll wait for me! That you won't trade me in for her… that you won't forget you love me." Silence filled the room. Jess waited until Rory calmed a bit before taking his turn.

"I will _never_ forget I **_love_** **_you_**." Was all he said.

"Jess…" She sighed heavily sick of the arguing. "Maybe you should go… I've got to think things over…" She avoided eye contact. His hand caressed her thigh briefly.

"Okay." He said barely audible. He stood, leaving her with a kiss on her forehead. Rory straightened up the cushions on the sofa, and blew out the candles. It was going to be a long week.

**Luke's Diner**

Jess walked into the closed diner and sighed. He took a seat at one of the stools and ran a hand through his hair. He sat propping his chin up with his hands. Luke came out from the back and proceeded to wipe down the counter.

"Haley Martin, wow, never thought I'd see her again." Jess said nothing. "How long is she in town for?" Jess shrugged. "Is she here for modeling?" Jess nodded. "Oh so I assume she's staying in New York for the time being?" He nodded once again. "Do you still love her?" Jess paused then nodded. "Jess you two probably having nothing in common."

"You don't know that." Jess finally said.

"Well what about Rory?"

"I never said I was going to _leave_ Rory." He said loudly.

"No but you implied it!"

"I implied that I was going to leave Rory? Did I miss something here or…?"

"You just admitted you loved another girl!" Luke barked.

"I was just being honest."

"Oh there's a first, since when are you honest with me?"

"Since now, Dr. Phil." He said simply.

"You can't love two girls Jess. You can't drag Rory along like this. You can't drag Haley along like this. It's either one or the other Jess. Rory has been their for you since the beginning and she will continue to be there for you as long as you don't treat her like this, Jess, as long as you don't treat her like dirt." He said in his 'Luke-to-Jess-like-tone'.

"I haven't done ANYTHING!"

"AND I REFUSE," Luke shouted over Jess, "to watch you treat Rory like dirt because she doesn't deserve it. So you have a decision to make here Jess and in my opinion, there is only one option. You worked your ass off to win Rory from Dean and now you're going to let her go as if she didn't matter to you? As if you didn't care? Just like Haley did to you? Look Jess, she's just going to break your heart again. And I'll be damned if you break Rory's too in the process."

"Whatever, I'm leaving." He grabbed his jacket off the stool beside him and walked over to the door.

"You think these girls are going to settle for a 'whatever I'm leaving?'" Jess paused with his hand on the door handle not bothering to turn around. "You not a minor anymore your 18 you might as well act like it. Jess you can't just walk out when things get too tough for you. You can't just quit if you can't handle it!"

"Watch me." He said walking out into a dark, Stars Hallow. He knew Luke was right and he knew he could only choose one, but if the love of your life makes an appearance, back and better than ever, do you turn them down? Haley had once been his Rory. Rory was now his Haley. He had sex with Rory. He knew she wouldn't give her virginity to just anyone, but so did Haley and even though she would sleep with several other guys after a while, her first time was special, selective, and also with Jess. This only made the choice harder.

**Flashback**

"_Oh my god," Haley said with a bit of a raspy voice, "that was amazing." Jess gently kissed her back below her shoulder. She snickered at the thought of what they had just done. She moaned softly as he bit into her skin. He ran his hand down her arm and laced their fingers together. They were both laying on their sides their bodies fitting each others perfectly. _

"_We're fourteen and already sexually active." She said with a smile. _

"_What's wrong with that?"_

"_Nothing, I think it's great. In fact I think we should do this tomorrow night, and every night this week." He chuckled at how direct she was. _

"_Okay, if that's how you feel." He replied. The room fell into a comfortable silence. _

"_Jess." Haley said in a serious tone. She flipped over to her other side to talk to Jess face to face._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you." It was the first time she had ever said that to him. She began breathing heavily, nervous to hear his response._

"_I love you to Haley."_

"_Promise me we'll be together forever, and that you'll love me forever?" _

"_Promise." She kissed him hard ecstatic that he loved her. She didn't want to let him go. She was flying. She climbed on top and straddled him, never breaking the kiss as she slowly reached for another condom off the nightstand. _

**End Flashback**

He didn't know where he was going. Jess wandered aimlessly for about a half an hour in such a daze he didn't even know he had passed Haley on the sidewalk. She turned around in complete shock watching him walk away from her.

"Hey Jess! Wait!" He slowly came to a halt and turned around to face her. She noticed a half a cigarette in his hand. "Didn't you see me pass you?"

"It's dark." Was his excuse.

"Uh okay, Luke said you two had a disagreement and you came out here? Jess, what's up?"

"Nothing I'm fine." He said looking in all directions but her face. Haley could tell he had been thinking about something. He had been thinking about her.

"You don't look fine." He took a final drag on his cigarette before dropping it and grinding it into the cement with his shoe. "Okay I think its dead now!" Haley said with a grin, trying not to look concerned. "Hey I got the day off why don't we spend the day together tomorrow? Rory can come too if it makes you more comfortable. This whole situation is kind of awkward." She asked desperately hoping she'd stay home.

"Sounds like fun." Jess said distantly. Haley took his hand and lead him to the Gazebo so they could sit down. She sat in silence hoping he would talk when he was ready. She studied him. He avoided eye contact with her and seemed to switch positions ever three seconds like he was waiting for something. Haley thought of him as a new father waiting to hear of his newborn baby in the waiting room. She took his hand in hers and lifted his chin with her other hand.

"You look just the way you did when I left you." She said with a smile. He smiled half a smile but it was good enough for her. She was glad to have him back from dream land. "Remember when we used to sit on the porch of the apartment in New York?" She asked sitting on his lap.

"Yes and how you would sit in my lap and we would fall asleep like that for hours."

"I miss that. I miss us." Hailey said resting her head on Jess' chest, her arms wrapped around his neck. Jess gently rubbed her back. "I'm sorry, for every thing." Haley whispered. Silenced surrounded them and quickly enclosed them like a blanket. The two instantly forgot where they were and together they fell asleep in the Gazebo for all of Stars Hallow to see. Their passion for each other was slowly continuing to rekindle.

**A/N: Okay for some reason this chapter seems really short, but it took forever to write. Anyway I imagined Haley to look some what like Sophia Bush, just if you need help creating a mental image. Hope you guys like it! Review like crazy they make me hurry! How do you guys like Haley? I have something planned out for her and Rory but I'm seriously tied at who I want Jess to be with in the end...you'll have to read and find out who I choose! Once again review please! I went through the story spelling Haley; Hailey so if you noticed that I'm so sorry I tried to change them all so just so you know. **


	6. Love and Relationships

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing… But I created Haley… Don't sue please!**

"Jess, Jess! We fell asleep!" Haley shook Jess as he slowly came into consciousness. Her hair was a mess.

"Do you have a watch?" He asked when he opened his eyes.

"Yeah it's uh 10:17." She read off her wrist.

"Oh shit! How the hell did we sleep that late?" He asked jumping up from the bench in the Gazebo almost knocking Haley over. "Sorry." He said simply.

"Hey, Hey slow down! What's wrong?" Haley laid a hand on Jess' arm stopping him completely.

"I'm supposed to be working at the diner. Luke's going to kill me." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Tell him what happened." She said with a shrug.

"Are you kidding?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" She said with a serious face.

"And what exactly am I suppose to say?"

"We fell asleep in the Gazebo. Honestly what is your problem?"

"My problem is that I fell asleep, in the Gazebo, with my ex-girlfriend, for the entire town to see."

Haley's face expressed confusion. "So?"

"Haley this whole town knows I'm dating Rory, they love Rory, but they hate me."

"Then you seriously need to consider moving because…"

"Haley focus!" Was all he needed to say to have all of her attention. "The chance they get to make me look bad they will use."

"So just tell Rory the truth she'll get over it!" Jess rolled his eyes and began walking to the diner. Like a puppy, Haley followed.

**Flashback**

_Haley stood in her closet, topless, in search of the perfect shirt to wear on her date. Jess sat sprawled upon Haley's bed reading a book. He had been at her house for hours and knowing Haley he had brought one of the thickest books he had. _

"_Jess would you pay attention!" Haley screeched at him. She stood holding a yellow top on a hanger up to her body. _

"_Haley I've seen you in every shirt in your closet. I'm sure which ever one you pick will look great on you." Jess recited for the millionth time. Haley sighed tossing the shirt to the side and flopping onto the bed next to Jess. _

"_I feel so awful. I'm going on a date with someone other than you. I haven't done that since I was twelve, and even then I thought of you the whole time. Plus I was twelve and so immature and ugh." She sighed obnoxiously and sat propped up against the head board next to Jess. _

"_It's just a date. It isn't like committing to him. Besides we're teens it's what we do." He closed his book and kissed her forehead. _

"_I know I just have a hard time being with anyone else. I'm so attached to you, and the way your hair is, and the smell of your mom's NASTY cigarettes on you and your Old Spice deodorant, and your smile." He leaned down and kissed her passionately capturing her bottom lip between his. "No, no, no!" She exclaimed jumping up off the bed. "I've got to meet him in two hours!"_

"_That's enough time." He stuck out his bottom lip in the form of a pout._

"_I'll look used!" She whined knowing she was giving in to him. He got up off the bed and followed her as she continued to back up until she was against the wall. He took two fingers and stuck them in her belt loops, kissing her cheek softly. Her hands started at his wrists and gradually climbed their way up to his shoulders. He kissed down her neck pulling her by her belt loops to the bed. She was hesitant at first but the second he kissed the sensitive spot on her neck she became impatient to get there. Jess continued down her neck until he reached her bra. She moaned and arched beneath him, clutching his back, her only means of solid support, while Jess kissed every exposed inch of her breasts he possibly could. He kissed, bit, sucked, licked his way down to her low-cut jeans. His tongue traced over her navel and an unintentional jolt shook her body violently. Her hips collided into his causing his previously hovering body to collapse into hers. She gasped at the new amount of weight, but quickly got over it and pressed her body against his. Her bra was quickly shed and thrown on the floor along with Jess' shirt and the remainder of their clothing. And it wasn't long before Jess was inside of her treating her to another mind-blowing climax. _

"_I can't believe we just did that, AGAIN!" Haley said panting. She jumped out of bed clad in only a white sheet wrapped around her body, disappearing into her closet. Jess made himself comfortable, buried in her white eiderdown. "I mean is that all our relationship is about? Sex and making out?" She came out of her closet in a red shirt and boy short panties. She grabbed her jeans off the floor and put them on. Haley picked Jess' boxers off the floor and threw them at him. He rolled to the edge of the bed and embraced her around the waist pulling her into the bundle of white fluff._

"_Our relationship is about love, which is about passion, which leads to making out, which leads to sex." Jess gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek before releasing her. He got dressed while Haley brushed her messy hair. _

"_You're really okay with me going out with him Jess it's not too late to cancel!" She shouted from the bathroom._

"_You know I'd rather do this all night but that isn't an option. Go have fun we need some separation." Jess appeared leaning against the door frame. _

"_If you say so." Haley retorted putting her earrings in. She grabbed her purse off the counter and walked through the kitchen to the door._

"_Okay, do I have everything? Keys, purse, is my hair okay?"_

"_Your hair looks fine." The two walked out into the hallway and Haley locked the door behind her. They walked down the hall to Jess' apartment._

"_You know I think this friends-with-benefits thing is going to work."_

"_I do too." Jess replied with a grin._

"_I love you." She said giving him a peck on the lips. _

"_I love you too, babe." He said giving her a playful spank on the butt for going out with Sean. She glared at him and he smirked. And he did, he loved her._

**End Flashback**

The bell above he diner rang and everybody turned to see the girl Jess had been with.

"Jess, where the hell have you been?" Luke asked not caring who heard him.

"I was out, Luke like I said I'd be." Jess offered knowing it wouldn't be good enough. Luke took Jess by the shirt and led him to the back. "Hey watch it!"

"Jess, is there something going on between you and Haley?"

"No nothing happened."

"Right, so I'm supposed to believe you and Haley were out all night doing nothing, eh?"

"Look Haley and I accidentally fell asleep in the Gazebo, okay?" He tried to leave but Luke caught him by the shirt again.

"Jess I am not playing with you anymore. You better straighten up or your outta here." Jess loosened Luke's grip and came out from in the back of the storage room. Rory and her mom had been in the diner and had heard the latter half of the conversation. Rory looked angry.

"Jess, can I talk to you upstairs?"

"Yeah, sure." He said knowing it wasn't optional. Haley watched as the two vanished behind the curtain, then listened as the they marched up the stairs and the door to the apartment slammed.

"You fell asleep with Haley in the Gazebo!" Rory exclaimed with folded arms.

"It was an accident Ror. We were out there and we went over to the Gazebo and it just happened I'm sorry."

"Jess, how would you like it if I went and slept with Dean in the Gazebo?" Jess was speechless. "See! It doesn't feel too good. Jess… I-I feel like I'm losing you." He fixed his gaze at his shoes. She was right, again. Why was she always right?

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Rory leaned up and kissed him softly, locking their hands together.

"We should do something tonight. We could go out to a restaurant. My mom said she was willing to disappear again for the night." She held a naughty expression trailing kisses up and down his neck. He smirked at the one attribute she shared with Haley. They both wanted sex.

"Actually Haley invited us to hang with her. She has the night off tonight and she's excited to meet you." He said bending the truth. He knew he only invited Rory to be nice. He saw it in her eyes, and her expression. Her body language when she said Rory came out negatively. Rory's eyes locked with Jess'. They seemed so innocent but that's not the first time they disguised his insubordination.

"Jess, I can't..." She admitted shyly.

He nodded slowly in acceptance. "Okay, we won't then." He said quietly. A feeling of guilt washed over her. She squeezed his hand in silent apology before turning on her heel to leave. Jess ran a hand down his lower face in thought. He cursed, then went back down to the diner.

**.:Meanwhile:.**

Haley smiled at Rory who had taken a seat on the barstool next to her. "Did Jess talk to you about hanging out today?" Rory looked her over trying to find a flaw, anything that would give away her act of deception.

"Um, he did. I don't think we're going to be able to make it." She made a disappointed face.

"Oh that's too bad! I was really looking forward to it." Haley replied mimicking her expression. Suddenly the curtain was pulled back and revealed a genuinely disenchanted Jess.

"Hey babe what's up with you?" Haley asked almost forgetting he wasn't hers. Rory tensed at her pet name for Jess.

"Nothing," was his nonchalant response.

"So is it just you and me as far as tonight?" Haley bit back a smile. She ignored the fact that Rory had already said 'we'.

"Uh yeah I guess. Rory can't make it she has a thing tonight."

"I can reschedule." Rory blurted quickly.

"You can?" Jess asked, sounding astonished, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"You CAN?" Haley asked right after letting her innocent cover-up slip a bit.

"Oh sure, you're only here for a short time! And I intend on making it as fun-filled as possible. Plus then you can tell me more great stories about you and Jess. I'd love to hear some." There was no way that she was going to let Jess be alone with _her_.

"Oh that's great! I've got to change and stuff first. How about I come back here at around five? You and Jess can figure out where we can go since I don't know this town very well. Is that okay?"

"Perfect." Rory said smugly. Haley took a brief glance at her watch and with her classic devilish grin, spun around and left the building. Rory scoffed unaware that Jess was watching. He shook his head… it was going to be a long night.

**.:Rory's House:.**

"I just don't know what to do Lane! She's gorgeous and a model and crafty and I think she wants him back and the WAY he looks at her! They were in love at some point in their relationship and I don't know if I can ever match that! I don't know anything any more. They have obviously had sex because to them it isn't a big deal that they fell asleep in the Gazebo together. So what sex would be a big deal?"

"Rory, Rory slow down!" Lane said taking a seat on the bed next to her.

"I need you to help me pick an outfit for tonight. Something simple but sexy, elegant but not too formal."

Lane sighed and put a hand over Rory's babbling mouth.

"He loves YOU." She almost whispered to Rory. Rory stopped.

"You're right… you're so right… I feel so stupid I…" She started to cry.

"Rory don't feel stupid. It's a complicated situation. Look if Jess has a tattoo on his arm just for you than he must truly love you."

"Yeah but he could have been drunk… or, or looking for a comfort because I came to visit him… and he had wild thoughts going through his head… or he could have been so upset, and confused about both me and Haley and he wanted to forget about Haley because she hurt him, so he tattooed my name on his arm to distract him from her…" Rory was practically sobbing now.

"Rory listen to you! You sound like a crazy person trying to find excuse for murder. Ink is permanent." Rory sniffed and reopened the tissue she had been wringing her hands around for the last hour. She had called Lane after she had become practically hysterical convincing herself there was something wrong with her. Her best friend was there in a flash to support her.

"I guess your right. I just need to change my perspective." Lane smiled.

"Soo…. his bicep, huh?" Lane said looking at Rory over the rims of her glasses.

"Yep, on his arm." Rory said nodding.

"Interesting, interesting," Lane began casually, "So… you've seen him with his shirt off."

"Yep… seen him in nothing it all."

"How is he?" Lane asked hoping she would catch on.

"How is he mentally? In bed you mean?" Rory questioned shocked she would ask such a thing.

"Oh, God, No I meant what is he hiding under his shirt. Is he like really hot?" Lane asked simply. Rory laughed and whacked her with a pillow.

"Yes, but that is for me to know and for you to never find out." They laughed. Rory was happy for the carefree moment but she was still insecure.

**A/N- This I think wins the award for shortest chapter… I wrote it kinda fast but I kept rereading it and stuff trying to catch mistakes if you catch any please just ignore them like every one else! So how do you like it do you think you would like Haley better if Rory wasn't in the picture? To be honest I like Haley's character but… It's Rory you know I can't tear myself away from the thought of them being together... Anyways The more Reviews I get the harder I try to write! Just FYI! ITS TRUE especially since I started school and the stories are going to start flowing in slower…  Sorry! But I will try harder if yall want me to! I need opinions I need ideas so I can bounce off them… I pretty much know what I am going to do… once I am writing it pretty much just all flows out… anyway.. LYL! Review or die! **

**Signed**

**-GilmoreFan**


End file.
